The Best Kept Secret
by HikuruTheNovist
Summary: Tina just wants to be loved, or to be liked, or at the very least be heard. One person does indeed notice Ms. Tina Cohen-Chang, ironically it's another teacher that takes notice. Rated M: Language, Student/Teacher Romance and/or Sexual Themes. Main Paring: Tina/OC


The school bell rings, all the kids that attended made their way to class, Tina and Rachel had the same art class, Tina was not too pleased with being in class with Rachel, their attitude towards each other in glee club made things worse for their 'friendship' since Rachel always seemed to speak on behalf of Tina, assuming what Tina wanted to do for glee club. But in art class the assignment for the day was "Expression" meaning that each student needed to make a picture that expresses their feelings throughout the week prior then show their work for the class. Rachel was up first.

"I made a picture of me standing on a stage, gold stars all around me, showing how great I really am, and how much I need to make it to the top." Rachel explained with full confidence then walked back to her station in the classroom.

Next up was Tina Cohen-Chang.

Tina stumbled for a bit then placed her picture up, she turned to the class and cleared her throat. "I made a picture of a little girl, gazing out the window.. She feels trapped in this world, no one listening to her, hence the people wearing headphones on the outside of that window. The little girl knows that with one chance to free her mind, she can get so many people to love her the way she wants to love herself.." she softly explained before walking back to her station.

Towards the end of class, kids were starting to leave with the exception of Tina, she chose to stay and continue to draw, anything to keep away from Rachel. It was quiet when suddenly..

"Tina, you realize I have another class right?" a young yet mature voice could be heard from across the room.

Tina looked up at the other person "M-Ms. Cassidy, I am sorry I just wanted to-" the young Asian was trying to explain herself, but found herself stammering.

"You wanted to keep away from Rachel Berry, why?" the teacher asked as she sat besides Tina, looking at some of the work her student had done.

Tina looked at the bigger picture, the one with the little girl that Tina had shown everyone "That little girl, symbolizes me." she sighed, pushing her index fingers together "I just am so annoyed with Rachel, she works hard I get that, but she doesn't have to go through much of a process to be her.. She is perfect in every way, and I am not. I have to spend an extra hour looking at myself in the mirror before having the confidence to go to school." Tina explained, her voice had a broken tone.

The teacher was tapping her feet gently on the ground, looking over at Tina, blushing a slight amount at her appearance "Tina.. You don't need to go through so much to look beautiful, just being you is awesome enough. I mean, what do you thing art class is truly about?" she asked her student with a smile on her face.

Tina lightly shrugged "It's a good place to stray away from your peers?"

"No" the teacher laughed a bit "It's about getting emotion out, painting your pain, drawing your depression. You do that so well, it feels like you need the help, unlike Rachel. Rachel's message was selfish but it brought on a strong point that she is independent. Find the thing that makes you, you. Then you will be happy, I promise." she patted Tina's back gently.

A smile was seen on Tina's face as she lightly hugged her teacher "Thank you Ms. Cassidy" she spoke before getting up from her seat and walking towards the door.

"Tina.. Call me Shania." she requested, sending a wink over at Tina.

Shania walked into the teachers lounge, making herself a cup of coffee, quietly humming a soft song when she was encountered by a Ms. Sue Sylvester.

"Young lady you realize this is a lounge for teachers right? I get the confusion since the coffee is rather intoxicating, but that is why there are signs in the hallways. The sign on that door says "Teacher's Lounge" not "Students Who Lost Their Way Lounge". Now you can have that coffee but after wards you should probably head back to class." Sue obnoxiously talked down the younger woman, who wasn't phased by what she had said.

"Old lady you realize I am a teacher right? I'm an art teacher, you know that room across from this one? That is my class room, I know that it's kinda hard for you to notice since you are always trying to degrade kids lives. Now excuse me, I have lunch." Shania smirked at Sue before walking over to a table that Will was sitting at.

Will smiled at Shania "Welcome to the lounge Ms. Cassidy." he said with some laughter, pulling out a chair for her.

"Thanks Will, how's glee club treating you?" Shania asked before opening her lunch container.

Will sighed softly "I am stumped on this week's assignment, Rachel wants a tribute to Barbra Streisand while Mercedes wants a Mariah Carey tribute, but the thing is I want to do something with meaning this week." he explained then took a sip of his coffee.

Shania took a couple bites of her food and looked at Will, after she finished her bite she had an idea "How about you do something that I am doing for this assignment, my class had to make a picture of their feelings, so how about you have your kids do the same thing?" she sipped her coffee then sighed "Tina deserves a chance to shine, it's unfair that you don't allow her to shine."

Will raised an eyebrow and the younger teacher "I give Tina a chance to shine, I have given her so many chances to shine." the older teacher protested angrily.

"You say that.. Yet her art work proves otherwise, a little girl alone in a dark room as everyone around her has a pair of headphones on their heads. Tina gets overshadowed by Rachel and you allow it to happen, that's because you don't want Rachel to be upset, she is the heart and soul of that glee club, that you just focus on." Shania stood up and glared at Will for a few moments, then left the room with her lunch.

Tina sat at the end of the room like she normally does, doing her best to ignore Rachel's request to pick the assignment this week, she gazed at everyone in the glee club feeling more alone than usual, Artie, the wheelchair boy she had dumped is now with Brittany, Finn had Rachel, Puck had Quinn, Kurt had Blaine, but no one wanted Tina, it made her feel more alone as the seconds flew buy when suddenly..

"This weeks assignment, Expression. There is a lot of underused talent here.. We have forgotten about the other people in this club that helps us become us. It took Tina's art class picture that I actually took a look at to help my decision." Will explained then smiled over at Tina "So Tina, when do you want to shine this week?"

As Tina was about to express what she planned on doing, Rachel once again interrupted her. "Mr. Schue, if I showed you my painting of me standing on stage alone, would I get more solo's? I think this club would be greater if that was the case." Rachel continuing to ramble on about what she wanted.

_'It's always about her isn't it.. Out of everyone who should be talking right now, she is the LAST on the list.'_ Tina stood up growling quietly, she walked down to the middle of the room. "Rachel, shut up.." the young Asian softly spoke before glaring into the diva's eyes, instantly silencing her. "Over the past couple years I have heard nothing but Rachel Berry.. If Rachel didn't get a solo, or a lead in any way, shape, or form.. She would throw a fit about it, but what about Tina.. She works hard too, she isn't the prettiest, or has the greatest voice, but she does work hard. But no one will ever see it.. Will they?" Tina protested, her voice shaken up in anger.

People were silent due to Tina's strong words about Rachel, no one ever expected Tina of all people to raise her voice about someone, the first person who had any sort of reaction was Santana, she smirked at Tina almost as if she approved of what was said.

Rachel growled quietly, not only at the fact she was interrupted by Tina, but the fact Tina insulted Rachel, and used it as leverage to win herself some attention. Rachel glared back at Tina "Listen here Ms. Cohen-Chang, I am sure people would love giving you attention, if you were actually good. You're okay at best and will always be okay at best, and that is really pushing YOUR luck." Rachel barked at Tina before sitting down at her seat.

Tina looked over at Rachel with a blank expression on her face "Do you really think that Rachel?" she softly asked, Rachel nodded intensely. "Then I quit." Tina announced as she turned away from everyone and walked out of the room.

* * *

Shania was kicking back at her desk, sipping her soda, it was almost 5 in the evening, when a knock was heard at her door. "What the hell?" she questioned as she got up to answer it, it was a crying Tina Cohen-Chang. "Oh my god, are you okay?" the teacher asked, pulling Tina inside and closing the door behind them. "Why are you crying."

Tina's crying turned to a soft laughter "I am not anything special.. Rachel made that clear.." she said, laughing slightly more. "I am _"Okay"_ at best.. was the EXACT words Rachel Berry uttered my way.." she slumped against the counter gently, her hair covers her face.

The brunette frowned at the sight of Tina looking so glum, she grabbed her phone and dialed a number "Are your parents home? I will call them and have them pick you up.." Shania said with worry in her voice.

Tina shook her head and walked over to Shania's desk, sitting at it while sniffling "And what's worse is no one tried to stop me when I said that I quit.. No one even cared that I was hurting in that club." she bit down on her lip preventing herself from crying more.

Shania dialed Will's number then waited for him to answer _'Pick up Will.. We need to have a chat..'_ her face angered at the thought of Will. He picked up but before he could say anything "Will, I have a crying Tina over here, saying that Rachel basically cut her down to nothing and when she quit, you didn't do your job as a teacher and talked to her. So.. What's up?" she felt impatient with Will, feeling as if she would tear someone if one syllable was said wrong.

Will surprised at what he heard "Tina wasn't so innocent either, she was pointing out how it was always Rachel that takes anything fun away from everyone else, Tina did provoke Rachel, regardless of if a majority of the class agreed with her. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to say something to help but.. Well you're a woman, you should know that people should not get in the middle of a female feud." he tried to explain in a calm manner.

Shania sighed softly and nodded "Yeah, I guess I can't blame you. But Tina is crying at my desk right now. What should I do?" she asked as she sat down on the love seat that is facing her desk.

"Uh.. Well if her parents are home I'd suggest taking her home, if not then take care of Tina until her parents do come home."

"Oh.. Alright, I will do that, thanks." she said before hanging up, sighing softly "Well Tina, it looks like you are staying.. Tina?" Shania looked over at Tina and blushed at how Tina looked when she sleeps. "Aww.." she softly spoke.

Shania carefully helped Tina over to her room, laying her down on the bed, she then took off Tina's shoes placing them at the end of the room.

The next morning the sun hit Shania's face as she was asleep on her love seat, she rolled off clumsily, the fall instantly woke her up, the right side of her face was covered by her hair while the other half was tucked behind her ear. "Thank god it's Saturday.." she softly said as she got up to go to her room. She looked into her room and Tina was still sleeping, it made Shania smile some. Shania made her way to her kitchen and decided to start cooking some breakfast for her and Tina.

Shania started to hum a soft tune and began to crack a couple eggs into a pan, shaking her hips gently to the beat in her head, mixed the eggs with milk and butter. Keeping them scrambled, unknowing to her surroundings she started to sing "Since U Been Gone" while she was cooking, she spun around and checked her fridge to see if she had bacon "Hm.. Damn, not much left.. Time to chop em' up." she softly said.

Tina's eyes slowly opened, she caught the scent of bacon being cooked, she sat at the edge of her teacher's bed biting down on her lip _'That was the best sleep I ever had..'_ she thought to herself before getting off the bed, walking out of the bedroom, seeing her teacher dance all goofy like. "Nice moves Ms. Cassidy." Tina said with a giggle.

Shania walked over to Tina and playfully held her "Dance with me." she said holding on to one hand wrapping her arm around Tina's shoulder. "I am in a great mood for some reason." Shania said.

Tina rolled her eyes and allowed her teacher to take the lead as they danced, the younger girl looked into her teacher's eyes and had a slight blush _'I never knew how beautiful Shania looks with bed hair, she should sport this look at school on Monday.'_ she smiled up at her and continued to dance.

"Wow Tina, you definitely can keep up. Do any of the boys ever ask you out?" Shania asked before letting go of her student.

Tina shook her head and sighed "No they don't, as I told you yesterday, I am not very popular.." she softly replied.

"I'm sorry hon, if I were a boy and your age I'd date you in a heart beat." Shania winked then walked back to the food, it was all made "You hungry? I made breakfast, figured we can't start a boring weekend without a good breakfast." she laughed a bit before making the plates for her and Tina.

The girls were at the table eating their food, Tina observing the way her teacher eats "Sh.. Ms. Cassidy.. How old are you?" she asked as she took a bite of her food.

Shania smiled a bit "I am 20 years old, I am a child prodigy as people would call it. I graduated high school when I was 14, went to college, got out of college last year, and started working here since then." she explained casually, as if it was no big deal to her.

Tina's eyes widened a bit "So you have a Bachelors in Art?" she was shocked at the thought of her teacher being a few years older than she is. "And yet you work here at McKinley, why?" Tina asked further.

"I loved McKinley when I went, it was interesting. Mr Schue was my Spanish teacher yet I knew more Spanish than he did." Shania giggled quietly "But, if it wasn't for a donation I made, I don't think the art class would last as long. Figgins was close to shutting it down, only keeping the glee club up when it came to arts." she continued explaining taking more bites of her food.

"Not that it's any of my business.. But how much did you donate to the school?" Tina rested her head on her palm.

Shania looked up to think about what she donated, mouthing various numbers "About 4 million.. Give or take." she once again expressed as if it was nothing to her.

Tina gasped and sat up "Holy crap you're rich?" her eyes focused on her teacher. _'Oh my god.. Who the hell are you Shania!'_

Shania smiled at Tina, standing up and took their plates into the kitchen, placing them in the sink then ran them under some water, after she did that she walked back to Tina. "Yes I am, but only because I have a trust fund, my dad is a novelist and my mom is a high class doctor. I have about 6 more million left over, and that is being saved with interest." Shania explained before walking over to her desk.

Tina trying to collect what she had just heard from her teacher, she walked over and sat on the love seat and looked around "Yet you choose not to live in a mansion or something?" she asked still trying to piece together what she heard.

"I don't like the luxury lifestyle that my parents lived, I've been on my own since I went to college, I buy the simplest of things, nothing too much, but nothing too little.. So far I have done good." she crossed her legs and yawned softly "My parents were alright, they didn't approve of my choices in partners though." Shania admitted with her lip bitten.

Tina raised an eyebrow at her teacher "Partners as in?" she was desperately awaiting an answer from the brunette. _'I have a feeling I know what this is..'_

* * *

**A/N:** Here is a new Glee fic, this time Tina is the featured character, the focus is on her struggles with glee club and her feelings for a young Shania Cassidy. I wanted to show my appreciation for Jenna's character on Glee, that Tina get's love.


End file.
